


Day 14 - Sensory Deprivation

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Kinktober, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Good things can happen in the dark.





	Day 14 - Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
> Pairing: Evan Lorne x OFC  
> Kink: Sensory Deprivation

Megan had everything set up, all she needed was him. Evan had been going on off-world missions non-stop. So, to find the time to be together was challenging, but they managed. One way was to make sure that, whenever they could be together, they would made it different. That way, their relationship was kept fresh. Someone knocked on her door and, sure enough, there he was.

Standing in her doorway, a look of lust and desire in his eyes, Evan could barely contain himself. He missed her, he missed having her in his arms. As soon as the doors closed behind him, he pushed her against the wall and passionately kissed her. He missed feeling her lips against his, her tongue fighting his for control. Evan started leaving a trail of kisses up and down her neck, making her moan.

Taking her shirt off, Evan took her breasts and pulled them out of her silk bra. Putting one in his mouth, he started sucking, licking and nibbling on her nipple, while his other hand massaged the other. He could hear Megan moan his name and he knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Leaving her breasts, he took one hand and started rubbing her, over her pants. She was a moaning mess, begging him not to stop, to keep going and screaming his name when she finally came.

That’s when she took charge. Megan pushed him away from her and started to undress him. When he was butt-naked, she shoved him on the bed. Tying him up, she couldn’t help the mischievous grin on her lips. Megan was determined to drive him as crazy as he made her. Pulling the blindfold from the nightstand, she pulled it over his eyes, making sure that he couldn’t see anything. Megan then got undressed and retrieved the ice from her minifridge.

Evan wouldn’t say he disliked it when she took charge, it was a nice change of pace from his daily duties. In fact, he loved it. He knew Megan was up to something when that eat-shitting grin appeared on her face, but he didn’t expect a blindfold to make an appearance. He could feel his cock twitch at the lack of sight. He was as hard as he’s ever been before. Suddenly he felt something cold in his skin, tracing small circles under his ears. “What is this? Ice? Oh, that little…”, he thought, a smile on his face.

The feeling of the ice in contrast with the heat of the room and of his own skin was insane. Megan was tracing every inch of his body with ice, blowing ever so softly afterwards, making him squirm, every once in a while, under her touch. He could feel every touch, every blow, every inch of his own skin begging him to take her. Evan’s cock would twitch in protest every time she would trace it with ice but didn’t do anything else.

Eventually, Megan decided to free him and that’s when he got his “revenge”. Pulling her to the bed and getting on top of her, he kissed her neck, nibbling on her sweet spot behind her ear. He could hear and feel her moan his name. Grabbing his cock to align himself with her entrance, he decided to make her suffer a bit before doing anything else. Rubbing the tip of his cock on her folds and clit, he could tell that not only was she completely drenched but that she was eager to have him inside of her.

Megan was a moaning mess under him. She would beg and plead, moaning his name, waiting for him to just fuck her already. She wanted him inside of her. And that’s exactly what she got. All of a sudden, Evan thrusted inside of her. One hard thrust and he was inside of her, his balls knocking at her entrance. She could feel him fill her up and touching her core. “Fuck, he’s so big.”, she thought. Feeling the cool of his skin against the warmth of her skin was one of the biggest turn-ons ever.

Evan started thrusting, faster and harder. He didn’t care about being slow and he could tell that she felt the same. Felling her insides wrapped around his cock, the warmth of her skin, he had never been more turned on. “I almost forgot how tight she is, God!”, he thought. He could feel himself getting close to come and he wanted her to come with him. Thrusting harder and faster, he could hear her moan his name and how close she was. That’s all he needed. A few good thrusts after and they were coming together. The feeling of her insides cramping around his cock, sucking whatever leftover cum might still be in him, just made him come even harder.

They were exhausted, but there was still one thing that Evan needed to do. Getting up, he went in the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth. Kneeling at her side, he spread her legs and started cleaning her up. After he was sure that she was fully cleaned up, he threw the cloth by the hamper and laid down next to her, her head resting on his chest.

After a while he could hear the soft snoring come from her. She was fast asleep, with a smile on her lips. He wasn’t far behind. He could feel sleep pulling him in and with a satisfied sigh, he let himself get pulled, with one last thought: “This is definitely worth a replay.”


End file.
